


this way, that way, our way

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Blood Drinking, M/M, Mates, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui/Xu Ming Hao, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Vampire Xu Ming Hao | The8, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Junhui explains why Mingyu and Wonwoo left and will come back. In the meantime, Minghao needs to eat and be patient.





	this way, that way, our way

**Author's Note:**

> vamp!jun is literally my favorite thing. him in untouchables was my guilty pleasure ; - ; warning for animal hunting??? if you know twilight, junhao are vegetarian vamps and meanie didn't like that. hope you enjoy this!
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 19 - vampires

"When was the last time you ate?" Junhui asks.

Minghao crosses his arms over his chest and pouts at the floor, taking a grand interest in his feet. "Last week."

Junhui shakes his head and wraps his hand around Minghao's wrist. "Come on. We're going hunting."

Minghao stays rooted to the spot, unwilling to move. "Don't wanna."

"Hao, you need to eat. You can't starve yourself to death."

"How would you know?" Minghao asks defiantly. "It's not like you've ever tried."

Junhui shakes his head and pulls himself closer to the boy. "Actually, I have. In the very beginning."

Minghao's gaze meets his and the younger boy's eyes are large, surprised. "Why? Aren't you happy with what we are?"

"I am. But back then I was horrified, I thought I was a monster. I didn't want to kill just to survive. I locked myself away and kept to the forests for a long time. I didn't cave into the urge until some wolves passed and I..." Junhui pauses as if debating what he should say to describe how he went absolutely _wild_ on the poor animals before he sighs and holds on a little tighter to Minghao. "I lost myself and fed. That was when I realized there was another way."

Minghao clings to him, arms wrapped tight around the elder. "It's just...what if this way is wrong?"

Junhui nuzzles his nose into Minghao's hair. "Not everyone is meant for this life. I know you miss Wonwoo and Mingyu, I do too. But they left because they didn't want my way. Do you regret not leaving with them?"

"No. I just miss them. I just wonder what might've been if this wasn't our way," Minghao mumbles into Junhui's chest. "Do you think we could find them if we tried?"

"If they still have their phones, we could call them. I'm still paying for their bills."

"Why?"

"Just in case they want to come back. I mean, eventually, they will. When you find your mate or mates, in our case, it's hard to be without them for a long time, so I expect they'll be back within the year," Junhui murmurs.

Minghao sighs and draws back from the elder's embrace. "Let's go hunt. Maybe when we get back, Mingyu and Wonwoo will be waiting for us!"

"Yeah," Junhui smiles and takes Minghao's hand, leading him outside. "Maybe they will, Hao."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in a little continuation, check the comments (:


End file.
